


We Call Him Many Things

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, There is a bit from all of their perspectives, except for Trevelyan since it's ABOUT him, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...cool is not one of them.</p><p>(Aidian Trevelyan, from the perspective of some of the advisors and companions. This pretty indulgent of me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Call Him Many Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially me scoping out my first Inquisitor. I have him a bit more nailed down then when I wrote this, but I still feel good enough about some of it to publish it. I intended to use more characters POVs, but lost it when I tried to do Sera.
> 
> In Varric's, Kierian is my male Hawke, and his lover is Anders. In Leliana, it's my warrior Cousland, Gideon.
> 
> It takes place on the tail-end of your time at Haven.

**_Cullen_ **

There wasn’t much to say about Aidian Trevelyan.

 _There should be, considering he’s supposedly “The Herald of Andraste”,_ Cullen mused as he watched the man make rounds around Haven. He seemed rather amicable, chatting with every around their makeshift base, looking for ways to help. He might have a soft touch when it comes to mages, but he got things done, and that was worth something-

He watched him as he ran down the steps, tripped over his own feet, and went tumbling down.

There truly isn’t much to say about Aidian Trevelyan.

* * *

**_Leliana_ **

He reminded her so much of the Warden.

Leliana didn’t like to dwell on her time spent combating the Blight. That year shaped her whole life from that point on, and some of those memories were so wonderful they hurt. Yet whenever she saw Aidian, she was reminded of Gideon so strongly it couldn’t be ignored.

The same friendly demeanor, the same desire to help. That same frightening aptitude for large weaponry and weakness for flirtation (mostly with men, but no one was truly free from his gaze).

She watched him laugh with Varric and decided maybe it was time to pen a letter.

* * *

  ** _Josephine_**

Trevelyan was a diplomat’s worst nightmare and dream come true all in one person.

He was amiable, charming, and his voice quivered in just the right persuasive way, just sincerely enough (because he generally meant it).

But with that, he was also too amiable, always searching for the kindest solution, not the wisest. True freedom for the mages is a noble idea, one that she isn’t entirely opposed to, but Maker is was a difficult one to sell.

She thought back to earlier that day, when she saw him help gather the things of a mage girl who dropped them with a smile, and sighed, turning back to her room to reply to more letters claiming heresy.

* * *

**_Varric_ **

Kierian would like him.

Scratch that, Kierian would _love_ him. Not as much as he loved his damnable mage lover and sweet little sister, but pretty close. He was everything Hawke tried to be. Openly supportive of mages, a bit of pushover, and occasionally ready to drop a sarcastic comment out of left field. They even shared a love of large swords (it seemed every hero in Thedas did)!

Of course, it was those traits of Hawke’s that slowly ruined his life and helped incite the mage rebellion.

As he watched Aidian’s brow furrow deeper and deeper each day, he grew even more sure that, _Yeah, Kierian’ll love this guy._

* * *

**_Cassandra_ **

Aidian was...unique.

Loyal, strong, and upright...and completely unsure of who he was and what he was doing. For a man who stands at over six and a half feet tall with decent bulk, he always seemed to try and make himself appear smaller. He hunched when speaking to Sera and Varric, and Iron Bull loomed over him like a dragon compared to a dog.

Yet for his unsure behavior most days, when it came to making a major political decision on the middle of a battlefield, drenched in blood and exhausted, he always knew exactly what he was going to say, even if not moments later on the return trip he second guessed that decision.

She watched him fuss over a stray dog (still covered in blood and guts), and concluded that she needed a new word to describe him, because unique wasn’t enough.

* * *

**_Iron Bull_ **

The boss was an odd one, and that was coming from a semi-Tal Vashoth, Ben Hassrath who named himself Iron Bull and heads up a mercenary company.

He was large for a human, and carried a battle axe to match, and acted like everything he touches’ll break. He once swung his arm up to clap Solas on the back, and yanked his hand away like he’d been burned.

Yet when it came to chest puffing and throwing his metaphorical weight around, he had that nailed (he also had trying to nail everyone in camp nailed as well).

Weird was a better word, Bull decided, as he watched him try to dance his way around some surface nugs.

* * *

**_Dorian_ **

Trevelyan had some...defining qualities to him, Dorian was sure of that much.

His kind heart and charming nature were very prominent and noteworthy. He could (and tried to) charm the pants of every man and woman in camp who showed the slightest interest.

But then there was also...the tripping, the crying, the indecision, and the fact that he looked like he had a little more body than he knew how to handle. He would drop a cheesy, yet effective, pickup line on you, then fall flat on his face as he tried to walk away.

Dorian, with no small amusement, watched him do just that from across the courtyard, and thought about the difference between “defining” and “embarrassing”.•

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay as in character as I could.


End file.
